Des cours particuliers, très particuliers
by Michiyo M
Summary: Naruto est à la fac mais il n'arrive plus à se concentrer et ses résultats dégringolent. Tsunade décide donc d'engager un professeur particulier pour aider notre blondinet préféré ! Mais tout ne va pas passer comme prévu pour notre plus grand bonheur et même, pour une fois, celui de nos bishos ! C'est un long OS UA, NaruSasu avec du lemon et d'autres couples en fond pour le moral !


**Disclamer :** les personnages du manga Naruto ainsi que tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

 **Note 1 :** Ceci est un OS qui traîne depuis un petit moment dans mon ordi et que j'avais envie de poster pour palier au laps de temps assez long entre deux chapitres de _Nos démons ne nous quittent jamais_. C'est une histoire qui m'est venue alors que je faisais mes devoirs par correspondance avec un manga de Naruto à côté. Enjoy^^

 **Note 2 :** C'est un OS assez long avec un style de narration complètement nouveau que je n'ai jamais essayé… J'espère qu'il sera réussi tout de même ! Dites-moi ce que vous en aurez pensé dans les reviews !

Bonne lecture

Michiyo M.

 **One Shot :**

Des cours particuliers très particuliers

 _Alors, par quoi je devrais commencer… Peut-être par me présenter non ? Ouai, je pense que c'est une assez bonne idée. Alors reprenons, je m'appelle Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Je suis un jeune homme (bah quoi je précise c'est tout) de 20 ans blond aux yeux bleus. J'ai trois cicatrices sur les deux joues que j'ai depuis la naissance je crois… Ma mère, Kushina Uzumaki, m'appelait mon petit renard à cause de ça et c'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'un félin par moment… Je suis en troisième année de fac en droit. J'ai toujours voulu devenir avocat pour défendre les victimes des abrutis de ce monde et c'est aussi un moyen de prouver au monde que je suis capable de faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie._

 _J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de 8ans. J'étais à l'école et ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Depuis ce moment-là, j'ai été mis sous la tutelle de mon parrain Jiraya et de sa femme Tsunade Senju. Ils sont tous les deux adorables avec moi mais personne ne peut remplacer des parents dans le cœur d'un enfant…_

 _Je suis un adolescent turbulent et plein de vie. J'adore m'amuser, sortir et faire des conneries. De ce fait, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et surtout pas la foi pour m'adonner à mes études sérieusement et je commence à décrocher. Je suis vu comme le «Bad boy » de la fac et ça attire les filles mais je commence à en avoir marre de tout ça, de cette personnalité qui m'éloigne de mon rêve de plus en plus. Je voudrais pouvoir tout laisser tomber et devenir sérieux mais il y a toujours quelque chose pour me faire dévier de mes objectifs…_

 _Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça vous savez… En primaire, j'étais le mouton noir, personne ne venait jamais me parler et je me faisais passer à tabac par les plus vieux. Les gens m'ignoraient et cette solitude a été d'autant plus difficile à supporter à la mort de mes parents. J'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait totalement._

 _Au collège, ça allait un peu mieux, j'ai commencé à me faire des amis mais il n'y en avait toujours qui venait m'emmerder à cause de mon poids en trop ou tout simplement parce que j'étais différent : un blond aux yeux bleus ça court pas les rues au Japon, temple des yeux et des cheveux noirs… J'ai quand même fait de belles rencontres pendant cette période : j'ai trouvé mon meilleur ami, Kiba Inuzuka, un brun ébouriffé aux dents pointues et aux triangles rouges sur les joues qui se faisaient aussi rejeter à cause de ça. Il y a aussi eu Shikamaru Nara, un gars brun aussi avec une queue de cheval en ananas, qui était toujours seul à cause de sa flemme légendaire mais qui cachait un QI impressionnant. Enfin, Hinata Hyuga s'est jointe à notre petit groupe lorsque Kiba s'est rapproché d'elle pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. Elle était seule elle aussi mais à cause de sa timidité. Elle est très jolie avec ses yeux de perle et ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violets. Elle a accepté de sortir avec Kiba, même si à l'époque je pense qu'elle avait des vues sur moi, et depuis ils sont inséparables._

 _Au lycée, notre petit groupe s'est agrandi avec la petite amie de Shika, Témari No Sabaku, une blonde assez vive mais très gentille, qui nous a présenté à ses frères Gaara, un roux aux yeux émeraude et à l'air dépressif et Kankuro, un grand brun carrément fan de marionnettes (il me faisait vachement flipper au début mais en fait il est sympa). On a également fait la connaissance du cousin d'Hinata, Neji Hyuga, les mêmes yeux de perles et les mêmes longs cheveux noirs mais lui avaient des reflets bleutés. Il était très réservé au début mais c'est devenu quelqu'un d'important pour moi… J'avais perdu mon poids en trop en rentrant en 1_ _ère_ _et je commençais à être de plus en plus apprécié. C'est aussi à partir de cette année-là que je me suis rendu compte que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas… Je préférais baver sur le torse de Neji que sur les courbes de Sakura Haruno, la bombe du lycée, une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts plus expressifs que ceux de Gaara (en même ce n'est pas dur mais bon bref) toujours accompagnée d'Ino Yamanaka, une blonde aux yeux bleus plus clairs que les miens. Si j'appréciais grandement Ino pour son calme et sa douceur, je ne pouvais pas voir Sakura en peinture : elle passait son temps à critiquer les gens et à se moquer d'eux méchamment dans leur dos. Elle souriait toujours de manière hypocrite et ricanait dès que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose de travers. C'était à se demander comment ces deux-là étaient devenues amies…_

 _Aujourd'hui je suis à l'université et je ne vois plus Sakura mais Ino est devenu une grande amie avec son petit ami Choji Akimichi. Pour ma part j'ai grandi, je mesure maintenant dans les 1m80 et je n'ai plus un gramme de gras en trop, juste des muscles développés par le basket et la course à pied. Je me suis aussi mis à jouer du piano et à composer. La musique a pris une grande importance dans ma vie : elle me permet de me libérer un peu et d'être moi-même, sans masque ni crainte du regard des autres. Je suis populaire et j'ai reçu beaucoup de demandes de filles que je connaissais à peine et qui voulaient sortir avec moi mais j'ai décliné à chaque fois parce que, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis gay. Les filles, sauf mes trois amies, sont superficielles, bruyantes et assoiffées de popularité ! Je préfère de loin les hommes calmes, posés et avec une plastique ferme comme celle de… Bon bref, je m'égare ! Kiba est en médecine tout comme Ino et Hinata qui veulent devenir infirmières. Shika est en informatique et Neji en commerce avec Choji. Kankuro et Témari sont en musique et je me retrouve donc en droit avec Gaara. Voilà, je pense que j'ai fait le tour pour les présentations…_

 _Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je me suis à vous raconter tout ça hein ? Et bien en fait, j'ai retrouvé un petit carnet dans un tiroir de ma commode et je me dis : « Tiens Naru, pourquoi tu ne raconterais pas ta vie comme une petite adolescente dégoulinante de guimauve ? » NAN je blague ! Je me suis mis à écrire ce matin parce que mon quotidien tranquille a brusquement changé suite à cette nuit magique… Laissez-moi tout vous racontez depuis le début… (Ça fait tellement classe de l'écrire !)_

 _Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, mes résultats commençaient à chuter et mon rêve à s'éloigner de moi. C'est pourquoi ma tante, Tsunade, m'a annoncé pendant le repas du soir qu'elle avait fait appel à un professeur particulier pour qu'il m'aide dans mon travail et qu'il viendrait demain soir pour le premier d'une série de 10 cours. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine parce que ça coutait cher et que nous avions peu de moyen mais elle et Jiraya m'ont convaincu en me disant que je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de ça et que tant que je réussissais, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je les ai remerciés tout de même un peu perturbé à l'idée d'avoir un prof à 20ans : d'habitude c'est à cet âge-là qu'on commence à donner des cours pour se faire un peu d'argent, pas le contraire ! Mais bon, je me suis dit que de toutes manières, j'en avais besoin pour me remettre dans le droit chemin et que ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique. J'espérais juste que ce ne serait pas un vieux ou une folle dingue qui tenterait de me violer dès que je me pencherais sur mes cahiers ! C'est avec ses pensées grotesques que je m'endormis après avoir mis un t-shirt pour la nuit, préférant rester en boxer pour ne pas avoir trop chaud et pouvoir bouger comme je veux… Je ne me doutais alors absolument pas de ce qui allait suivre…_

 _Je me réveillais le lendemain après avoir imaginé dans mes rêves comment serait mon prof et je dois dire que j'ai mis la barre très haute niveau fantasme… J'ai rêvé d'un beau brun aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux yeux encre de chine, une peau d'albâtre contrastée par des lèvres rosées, un nez droit, un corps fin mais musclé, des traits doux presque féminin mais avec une virilité bien présente tout de même (bah oui hein on ne change pas d'orientation en une nuit), des vêtements classe et, fantasme par excellence, des lunettes quand il travaille… (Merde, j'ai bavé sur la page !) Bref, il fallait que je m'habille pour aller en cours… Comment ça vous voulez savoir ce que je portais ? Galère (la devise de Shika d'ailleurs). Bon alors j'ai mis un t-shirt orange flashy avec un renard dans le dos ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche noir et un slim en jean de la même couleur et des converses oranges. J'ai passé mon collier autour de mon cou : un cadeau de Tsunade et Jiraya pour mon 18_ _ème_ _anniversaire. C'était un bijou qui appartenait à un des ancêtres de Tsunade et qui est transmis de génération en génération. Il est composé d'une fine chaînette en or et d'un gros saphir comme mes yeux d'une forme indescriptible. J'ai failli pleurer quand elle me l'a donné parce que ça m'a montré qu'elle me considérait réellement comme son propre fils… Enfin, mes cheveux blonds étaient en bordel comme d'habitude et je n'ai encore rien trouvé pour que ça change !_

 _Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner et m'être lavé les dents, je suis parti au campus sans manteau parce que même si on n'était qu'au mois d'avril, les températures étaient très douces et le soleil brillait. J'ai retrouvé Kiba et Hinata sur le chemin et nous avons marché tous ensemble jusqu'à la grille de l'Université où tous les autres nous attendaient. Je vous passe les banalités hein. La journée commençait comme toutes les autres et je me rendais dans un des amphis pour mon cours d'histoire du droit avec Gaara quand il m'annonça qu'il voudrait bien nous présenté quelqu'un à l'occasion. Je le félicitais en le taquinant un peu et lui dit qu'il pourrait l'inviter à se joindre à nous pendant notre sortie hebdomadaire du samedi après-midi. Il me remercia et m'informa qu'il lui en parlerait. La matinée s'écoula lentement et nous avons rejoint la petite troupe pour le déjeuner. C'est ce moment que choisi une jeune fille de mon cours d'art oratoire pour me demander de la suivre. Elle était brune, ses cheveux coiffés en deux macarons et avait des yeux couleur châtaigne. Je la suivi donc sous les regards amusés de Kiba et Ino et on s'est posé sur un banc un peu à l'écart. Elle m'a regardé, a pris son souffle en serrant les points et d'une traite m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle. J'étais très embêté parce que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom mais comme je déteste mentir ou faire de faux espoirs, je m'excusais en lui disant que ce n'était pas possible et la prit dans mes bras en lui disant qu'on pourrait être ami. Elle sourit et acquiesça. J'appris qu'elle s'appelait Tenten et qu'elle faisait partie de la section sport mais qu'elle prenait des cours d'art oratoire et de théâtre. Je l'invitais à se joindre à ma petite bande pour le déjeuner et elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Elle me suivit et je la présentais au reste du groupe, remarquant le regard intéressé de Neji. Elle papota avec Ino, Hinata et Témari et au vue des éclats de rire qu'elles poussaient, je pensai qu'elles s'entendaient bien ! Bref l'après-midi passa vite et je rentrais enfin chez moi, exténué. Je saluais Tsunade qui m'informa que Jiraya était retenu au travail et que mon prof arriverait dans 1h environ. J'acquiesçai et montai dans ma chambre pour la ranger un peu (parce que franchement ça la fou mal sinon nan ? Comment ça non ? Vous êtes tarées…). Je retirais mon sweat et mes chaussures pour être plus à l'aise et commençait à sortir les affaires nécessaires à mon travail du soir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me levai, arrangeai mes cheveux devant la glace pour être un minimum présentable et ouvrit la porte. Et là. Le choc._

 _Il était là. Devant moi. Au pas de la porte de ma chambre. Vêtu d'une veste de costar noire, d'un t-shirt de même teinte avec un col en V qui moulait son torse musclé mais fin, un jean sombre et des chaussures de bureau. Il avait mon âge ou un peu plus. La peau pâle comme de la neige. Les cheveux noirs comme des ailes de corbeaux. Des yeux…oh putain ses yeux ! Des puits sombres. Des orbes obsidiennes si profondes que j'eus l'impression de m'y noyer. Plus petit que moi de pas grand-chose. Des lèvres roses et attirantes. Un nez droit et fin. Des traits efféminés mais une masculinité affirmée dans son air impassible et renfermé. Dieu. C'est ça, j'avais Dieu devant moi. Ou au moins le plus magnifique de ses anges… Je vous laisse imaginer l'état physique dans lequel je me trouvais le temps que je me remette de cette apparition fantasmagorique : les yeux écarquillés, la bouche à moitié ouverte, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte et le corps un peu penché en avant. Plus sexy tu meurs (oui c'est ironique ! T'as un problème avec ça la blonde ? Bon alors tu te la boucles et tu m'écoutes). Il me regardait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre tout droit sorti d'un film de sciences fiction et il toussota pour me faire revenir sur terre. Je repris rapidement mes esprits, le cœur battant anormalement vite, et me décalais de l'entrée de ma chambre pour qu'il puisse entrer à son tour dans la pièce. J'allumais la lumière car le soir commençait à tomber et me dit qu'il fallait que j'engage la discussion parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ouvrir la bouche._

 _« - Euh…Bonjour, moi c'est Naruto…Et vous ?_

 _\- On a le même âge tu peux me tutoyé et je m'appelle Sasuke, Uchiwa Sasuke, répondit-il avec une voix froide_

 _\- Ah d'accord… Eh bien merci de venir aider l'abruti que je suis_

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis merci, on me paye sinon je ne serais pas là…répliqua le brun avec un ton comme agacé_

 _\- Pas la peine d'être désagréable… J'essayais juste de faire la conversation… murmurais-je, vexé du comportement de mon fantasme sur patte_

 _\- Très bien *il a plongé ses yeux dans les miens* je m'excuse… Tu viens t'assoir ? On va voir où tu en es dans le programme et lister les points sur lesquels tu as des problèmes pour combler tes éventuelles lacunes… Ça te va ?_

 _\- J'arrive tout de suite, souris-je, je vais me chercher une chaise. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?_

 _\- T'en fais pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut, merci, répondit-il, moins agressif qu'avant._

 _\- Ok alors ne bouge pas je reviens ! »_

 _Je suis sorti de ma chambre en fermant la porte derrière moi. Mes jambes et mes mains tremblaient comme des feuilles ballotées par le vent d'automne. J'avais un sourire niais sur les lèvres et mes yeux brillaient de bonheur. Ce prof était juste la perfection incarnée et je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour me concentrer sur les lois du pays du feu avec une bombe atomique pareille à côté de moi… J'ai pris une chaise dans la salle à manger ainsi qu'une bouteille d'Arizona Tea (c'est trop bon ce truc hein ? Avouez !) Et j'ai rejoint mon bel éphèbe à l'étage. Quand je suis rentré dans ma chambre, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque ! Il avait pris un de mes cahiers et le feuilletait attentivement avec…DES PUTAINS DE LUNETTES TROP SEXY SUR LE NEZ ! J'ai respiré un bon coup pour ne pas le violer sur place et suis allé me placé à ses côtés. Il me regarda m'assoir et m'expliqua comment allait se passer les prochaines séances :_

 _« - Tout d'abord, j'ai pu constater que tu avais un peu de mal à prendre des notes dans les cours où les profs parlent vite et beaucoup. Ce n'est pas un problème majeur et je pense qu'avec un peu d'exercice tu devrais très bien t'en sortir. *j'acquiesçais, il n'avait pas tort (quoi je me répète ? Mais vous êtes relou à la fin ma parole!)* Ensuite, par rapport au programme, je te poserais des questions et tu me donneras les réponses à l'oral et on retravaillera ensemble les points qui demandent à être approfondis. Enfin, je resterais avec toi pour t'aider à approfondir les notions que tu verras par la suite. On fera aussi un peu de méthodologie pour la rédaction de mémoires par exemple ou de plaidoirie. Ta tante m'a dit que tu voulais devenir avocat c'est ça ? Dans quelle branche ?_

 _\- Ouai c'est ça. Je pense me diriger dans le pénale mais j'hésite encore parce que je sais que dans les débuts, je serais amené à défendre des gens coupables et que c'est assez compliqué comme situation…_

 _\- Comme dans tous les métiers, il y a des difficultés mais si tu crois en tes capacités et que tu es motivé, alors tu les surmonteras sans le moindre mal, tu peux en être certain !_

 _\- Merci Sasuke… Bon, on s'y met ?_

 _\- C'est parti »_

 _Nous avons passé le reste de la soirée à discuter de la manière dont on devait prendre des notes et aussi du contenu des cours. Nous avons un peu débattu sur certaines lois et le sujet a dérivé sur nos vies personnelles. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, de nos amis, de notre famille ou plutôt de son absence justement : j'ai découvert qu'il était aussi orphelin mais que c'était son grand frère qui avait été son tuteur. Il m'a dit qu'il étudiait pour devenir avocat mais que si la vie lui en avait donné la possibilité, il serait parti étudié la musique. Je lui ai dit que je jouais du piano et il m'a avoué jouer de la guitare et du piano également. Nous sommes donc allés nous assoir devant l'instrument et il a commencé à jouer. C'était merveilleux : ses doigts glissaient sur les touches d'ivoire comme s'il était né pour le faire, la mélodie était douce mais prenait par moment en intensité, il nuançait la pièce avec brio et son visage s'ouvrait, dévoilait ses émotions au fur et à mesure que les notes s'évadait de leur prison. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'applaudir et il rougit de la plus adorable des façons. Nous avons regardé l'heure et il est finalement parti, disant que son frère risquait de s'inquiéter. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait à la même heure dans deux jours pour qu'on continue notre programme. Je le saluais et refermais la porte, respirant encore une dernière fois son odeur si particulière. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Un mélange de café, de miel et de tomate. Elle était Sasuke, tout simplement. Je ressentis alors un grand vide dans la poitrine. Comme si on l'avait troué et qu'on en avait enlevé un morceau. Je rejoignis Tsunade dans la cuisine et chipait quelque chose dans le frigo et lui disant bonne nuit puis montais me coucher sans aucune autre forme de conversation. J'enlevais mon t-shirt pour mettre celui de pyjama ainsi que mon jean pour rester en boxer et me glisser dans les draps. Je ne me suis pas endormi tout de suite et à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, son visage apparaissait devant moi… Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant et je dois dire que ça ne me faisait pas peur… Le coup de foudre vous connaissez ? (mais qu'elle est con ma parole, je ne me suis pas fait frappé par la foudre littéralement alors arrête d'appeler les urgences !) et bien je me suis fait foudroyé par cet homme… Je ne le connaissais pas mais j'avais envie de le connaître. Lui. Tout en entier. Pour toujours. Je savais que ça allait vite mais je ne pouvais pas contenir mon cœur qui battait la chamade ni les papillons qui s'amusaient dans mon ventre ! Je me sentais apaisé et c'est ainsi que je m'endormi, les rêve bercé d'un fantasme cette fois bien réel._

 _La journée suivante fut ennuyante. Je savais que je ne verrais pas Sasuke le soir mais je trouvais une motivation à prendre correctement mes cours pour qu'il voie que je ne suis pas qu'un idiot incapable. Gaara n'en revenait pas et je me suis fait charrier par les autres pendant toute l'heure du déjeuner. Mes amis sont au courant que je ne cours pas après les filles et dès que j'ai eu le malheur de leur apprendre que j'avais un prof particulier de notre âge, ils sont tout de suite partis en live, pas qu'ils aient tort mais ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Gaara m'informa que la personne qu'il voulait nous présenté serait là samedi mais il n'a rien voulu nous dire sur son compte. La journée s'acheva et je rentrais chez moi. Quand je vins dire bonjour à Tsunade, elle me sourit et me tendis un bout de papier : « C'est le numéro de Sasuke, il m'a dit que comme ça tu pourrais l'appeler si tu as un problème, m'explique-t-elle devant mon air incompréhensif ». J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et montais dans ma chambre, le précieux morceau de papier collé contre mon cœur. J'enregistrais vite fait le numéro du brun dans mon téléphone avant de me mettre au travail. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça mais le fait de savoir qu'il allait être vérifié par Sasuke me donnait des ailes. Je voulais qu'il voit que je ne suis pas un abrutit et que je faisais de mon mieux pour réussir. Après deux bonnes heures de travail acharné (comment ça impossible ? Bandes de sales baka !), je décidais de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'envoyer un sms au brun qui faisait battre mon cœur (nan je ne suis pas fleur bleue ! Allez vous faire foutre !)_

 **De Naruto à Sasuke : Coucou c'est Naruto, tu sais le gars à qui tu donnes des cours !**

 **De Sasuke à Naruto : Oui ne t'en fais pas je te resitue ! Tu as un problème ?**

 **De Naruto : Non du tout, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais…**

 **De Sasuke : Euh bien… Pourquoi ?**

 **De Naruto : Bah je me disais que comme on avait le même âge et qu'on allait se côtoyer pendant un petit moment, on aurait peut-être pu devenir ami !**

 **De Sasuke : Et ?**

 **De Naruto : Comment ça Et ?**

 **De Sasuke : Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu voulais savoir si je vais bien…**

 **De Naruto : Bah si au contraire, c'est ce que les amis font normalement : on se demande si ça va, si on a passé une bonne journée, on se raconte nos bonheurs et nos malheurs,… Normal quoi !**

 **De Sasuke : Et bien alors je vais très bien merci et toi ? Bonne journée ?**

 _Autant dire qu'après cette réponse qui voulait dire qu'il acceptait de devenir mon ami, mon sourire n'a pas quitté mon visage. Nous avons parlé jusqu'à très tard le soir, se parlant de nos journées à la fac et des nouvelles comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Tout était tellement naturel que j'avais du mal à y croire : moi qui avait toujours eu du mal à me faire des amis voilà que je racontais ma vie à un gars que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois et qui faisait de même…avec plus de réserve quand même ! Il finit par aller se coucher et je fis de même après avoir papoter sur le groupe Facebook que j'ai avec mes amis. Je m'endormis, les rêves toujours hantés par ce bel éphèbe brun. Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais NON je ne suis pas une adolescente amoureuse transie d'amour qui rêve que son prince charmant vienne l'enlever pendant la nuit pour l'emmener à dos de licorne dans un pays imaginaire peuplé de lutins et de fées magiques ! Oui, il y a des fées pas magiques !_

 _Le lendemain, je me levais d'assez bonne humeur et me préparais à aller à la fac, comme tous les matins. J'anticipe parce que je vous voir venir à me demander comme j'étais habillé ! Alors j'avais un t-shirt noir assez simple qui laissait voir le début de mes clavicules ainsi qu'une chemise rouge à carreaux que je laissait ouverte et un jean slim bleu sombre ainsi que des Vans noires. Ça vous va ? Et bah tant mieux parce que de toute façon je n'allais pas me changer ! J'engloutis un pain au chocolat et partit en cours (mais si je me suis lavé les dents ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tout dire quand même ! Comment ça si ? Z'êtes tarées…). Je croisais Hinata et Kiba, comme d'habitude et on rejoignit tous les autres devant la grille avant de se séparer._

 _Ce matin, je commençais par un cours d'art oratoire donc j'ai passé l'heure avec Tenten. Une occasion de voir si Neji lui plait autant qu'elle semblait lui plaire. Quand je lui ai posé la question, elle a rougi et m'a dit qu'elle le trouvait beau mais qu'elle voulait attendre un peu pour ne pas se tromper comme avec moi. Je l'aime bien cette fille ! Ensuite, j'ai rejoint Gaara pour un de nos cours de droit et nous avons parlé du mystérieux inconnu qu'il veut nous présenter. J'ai donc apprit que c'était un homme sur lequel Gaara avait des vues mais qu'il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé et que pour l'instant, ils étaient juste de très bons amis. Welcome in the friendzone ! Je ne lui ai pas dit parce que je sais à quel point Gaara a du mal avec les sentiments, ça n'aurait réussi qu'à le braquer et ce n'était pas mon but ! Nous avons rejoint Kiba et Hinata qui s'embrassaient comme jamais pour l'heure du déjeuner et nous avons été rejoints par Témari et Shikamaru ainsi que par Ino et Choji, tous la main dans la main avec un Kankuro qui semblait…indifférent, comme d'habitude en fait ! Neji arriva et Tenten ne mit pas longtemps à nous rejoindre. Nous nous sommes assis en rond et avons mangé dans la bonne humeur. L'après-midi s'est déroulé de la même manière et je suis rentré chez moi accompagné de Neji, Hinata et Kiba qui allait tous les trois chez mon meilleur ami. Kiba me charia encore quand je refusais de les accompagner à cause de mon cours avec mon « mystérieux professeur objet de tous mes fantasmes » dixit le clébard. Il prit sa copine par la taille sous le regard encore un peu réprobateur de Neji et ils continuèrent leur chemin et moi le mien._

 _Je passais le pas de la porte en espérant ne pas être en retard et Tsunade me rassura en me disant qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Je suis donc monté dans ma chambre et ai tout préparé pour ne pas perdre de temps. Je suis allé manger un petit truc et me suis recoiffé et même lavé les dents au cas où on ne sait jamais (oh mais la ferme avec vos kyyyyyya il s'est lavé les dents !). C'est alors qu'on toqua à ma porte. Je soufflais un bon coup en mettait mon sourire sur mes lèvres et lui ouvrit la porte. Cette fois, j'attendis qu'il fut assis et moi de même avant de lagger sur son physique et ses vêtements. Ses cheveux étaient toujours impeccables mais ses vêtements étaient plus décontractés que la première fois. Il avait un t-shirt rouge sang et un jean noir avec des converses de même teinte mais il était tout aussi sexy que la première fois. Je lui souris quand son regard croisa le mien et je crus apercevoir des rougeurs sur ses joues. Il prit mon premier cahier et le feuilleta pour me féliciter ensuite parce que mes notes étaient beaucoup plus claires et complètes qu'il y a deux jours (oui il n'a pas besoin de savoir que j'ai un peu pris sur Gaara !). Il regarda mes autres cahiers et nous avons discuté de certains ponts que j'avais mal compris. Ensuite, nous avons rangé les cahiers et avons discuté. J'ai ainsi appris que son frère était gay et en couple avec un homme qui me ressemblait dans le physique. Je rougis un peu n'osant pas lui demander si lui aussi était de ce bord. Finalement je pris mon courage à deux mains :_

 _« - Et toi ? Je veux dire… Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?_

 _\- Euh… Disons que je me suis largué par mon petit ami il y a deux mois et que j'ai eu un peu de mal à le diriger…_

 _\- Je vois… C'est toujours compliqué ce genre de situation…_

 _\- Ca ne te choque pas que j'ai dit mon petit ami ? Au masculin ?_

 _\- Bah non pas vraiment… Je suis gay aussi alors non ça ne me dérange pas…_

 _\- Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas… Je pensais que tu étais plus le genre à avoir une fille différente au bras chaque semaine…_

 _\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme un coureur de jupon… dis-je triste qu'il me pense comme ça_

 _\- Au premier abord oui mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas après avoir parlé avec toi un peu… répondit-il sur un ton qui ressemblait à des excuses_

 _\- A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne personne… jusqu'à il n'y a pas très longtemps en fait…_

 _\- Ah ? Tu me racontes ?_

 _\- Tu as déjà eu un coup de foudre Sasuke ? demandais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux_

 _\- Je pense que oui… répondit-il en se rapprochant de moi_

 _\- Cette sensation que tu es tombé sur la bonne personne, celle que tu as cherché toute ta vie comme ça, d'un coup, sans que tu t'y attendes et sans même connaître la personne… Cette envie de vouloir tout savoir, d'être à ses côtés sans cesse, de ne penser qu'à elle ? Dit Sasuke, est-ce que tu ressens la même chose que moi ?_

 _\- Je crois que oui Naruto… »_

 _Et il m'a embrassé. Comme ça. Sans que je m'y attende. Mais en fait, je savais que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je me serais jeté sur lui. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes et avec le petit goût sucré du chocolat que nous avions mangé plus tôt. Il a passé sa langue sur mes lèvres et je lui ai cédé le passage sans me faire prier. Nos langues ont alors commencé un ballet langoureux qui a fait monter la température de la pièce. Je me suis levé sans rompre le contact de sa bouche sur la mienne et je suis allé m'assoir sur ses genoux en passant mes bras autour de son coup pendant qu'il passait les siens autour de mes hanches. Je mêlais mes doigts à ses mèches corbeaux si soyeuses et délicieusement parfumées. Il caressait mon dos par-dessus le t-shirt. Nos corps frémissaient du contact de l'autre. Nous avons fini par nous séparer, à court d'oxygène mais nous ne sommes pas écartés, mon front sur le sien. Ses orbes obsidiennes n'ont pas quitté mes océans et le seul bruit qui régnait dans la pièce était celui de nos souffles mêlés. Aucun de nous n'osait briser le silence apaisant qui régnait mais je le fis tout de même :_

 _« - Sasuke…_

 _\- Naruto…_

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Encore ! Embrasse-moi encore que je sache que ce n'est pas un rêve… S'il-te-plaît… »_

 _J'accédais à sa demande. Qui étais-je pour refuser ? (Oui j'en ai profité parce que j'en rêvais aussi !) Après d'autres longues minutes en complet bouche à bouche, je séparais nos bouches pour respirer et posais ma tête dans son coup en le serrant fort contre moi. Je sentis ses bras resserrer leur étreinte autour de mes hanches et sa tête reposé contre mon cou en respirant un grand coup comme pour s'imprégner de mon odeur. Je souris un peu, heureux de la tournure des évènements et absolument pas pressé qu'il s'en aille._

 _« - Sasuke…_

 _\- Hn ? répondit-il apparemment pas décidé à bouger de sa place_

 _\- Ca veut dire que… enfin tous les deux…_

 _\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête pour me regarder. Je rougis mais continuai dans ma lancée_

 _\- Ca veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?_

 _\- Apparemment… murmura-t-il en replongeant son visage dans mon cou_

 _\- Tu… tu m'aimes ?_

 _\- Faut croire que oui…_

 _\- Je t'aime Sasuke… murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le haut de la tête_

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto… mais tu ne trouves pas que ça va vite et que ça semble un peu trop beau pour être vrai ? demanda-t-il inquiet_

 _\- Bien sûr que c'est rapide et que j'ai un peu peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve mais je m'en voudrais de perdre du temps avec toi alors qu'on ressent la même chose… Tu n'es pas d'accord ?_

 _\- Si mais c'est aussi ce qu'il disait avant de me tromper et de partir comme un voleur…_

 _\- Ce n'est peut-être que des mots et que n'as aucune raison de me faire confiance pour le moment mais saches que je lâcherais ta main et si jamais tu dois pleurer par ma faute ce ne sera que des larmes de joie. Compris ?_

 _\- Hn… Si tu brises cette promesse, je te promets que tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant ! déclara-t-il avant de poser un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres_

 _\- Ca marche mon ange ! Dis ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je sors avec des amis samedi après-midi et sûrement le soir aussi, tu viendras ?_

 _\- A quelle heure vous partez et vous comptez rentrer vers quelle heure ?_

 _\- On se retrouve vers 12h pour aller manger et on rentre quand tu veux !_

 _\- Je serais chez toi à 11h30 alors, ça te va ?_

 _\- Parfait !_

 _\- Aller maintenant je vais y aller ! A demain mon ange et travailles bien ! rigola-t-il »_

 _Nous nous sommes embrassés langoureusement une dernière fois et il est partit. Je ne pus m'enlever ce sourire niais du visage pendant toute la soirée et Tsunade fut très heureuse de cette soudaine joie de vivre ainsi que Jiraya qui venait de rentrer d'un autre salon. J'ai été parlé avec mes amis avant de manger mais n'ai pas osé leur dire que je sortais avec Sasuke avant d'en avoir parlé avec lui. Après tout, il voulait peut être un peu de temps avant qu'on officialise notre couple. « Couple » ça me faisait bizarre de dire ça en parlant de moi : moi l'enfant rejeté, mal aimé, avais maintenant un petit ami magnifique que j'aimais de tout mon cœur et qui m'aimait aussi. Ce n'est pas beau la vie ?_

 _J'ai pris mon téléphone et mon sourire c'est agrandit quand j'ai vu que mon ange m'avait écrit :_

 **De Sasuke : Tu me manques déjà…**

 **De Naruto : Moi aussi tu me manques mon ange… Tu es bien rentré ?**

 **De Sasuke : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis tout seul à la maison, j'avais oublié qu'Itachi était chez son petit copain…**

 **De Naruto : Tu habites loin de chez moi ?**

 **De Sasuke : Non à un quart d'heure à pied… Pourquoi ?**

 **De Naruto : Ma tante a fait des ramen et des takoyakis, on en a beaucoup trop pour trois…**

 **De Sasuke : Serait-ce une invitation indirecte ?**

 **De Naruto : T'es trop fort ! Alors tu viens ?**

 **De Sasuke : Ça ne va pas déranger ta tante et ton oncle ?**

 **De Naruto : Baka pas du tout ! Ramène tes fesses ici et plus vite que ça !**

 **De Sasuke : Tsss j'arrive ! A tout de suite mon cœur…xxx**

 **De Naruto : A tout de suite mon ange… Je t'aime**

 _Il est arrivé quinze minutes plus tard et je me suis rué sur la porte pour l'accueillir. Ma tante et mon oncle étaient ravis que je l'invite à manger et l'ambiance était très agréable. Il m'a pris la main sous la table et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir comme une adolescente. Nous nous sommes regardés et avons souris tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec mon parrain et sa femme. Une fois le diner terminé, nous sommes allés dans ma chambre et je l'ai invité à passer la nuit chez moi. Il a hésité mais a finalement cédé devant ma bouille suppliante de gamin. Je lui ai prêté des vêtements pour la nuit et m'apprêtais à mettre un futon par terre quand il m'a regardé d'un air qui semblait dire « Tu fous quoi là ? ». Je l'ai regardé et ai pris la parole :_

 _« - Tu veux une couette ou un drap ça te suffit ?_

 _\- Bah… Je pensais que… enfin peut-être que… bredouilla-t-il visiblement gêné_

 _\- Tu veux qu'on dorme tous les deux c'est ça ? demandais-je un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres_

 _\- Ou-oui si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr… »_

 _Pour seule réponse, je me suis glissé dans les draps et ai ouvert mes bras pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir. Il accourut presque, de peur que je ne change d'avis peut-être et je m'empressais de les refermer autour de sa taille pour que son dos soit collé à mon torse. Nos jambes se sont entremêlées pour un meilleur contact et je ne suis jamais senti aussi à ma place qu'à cet instant. Je le sentis gigoter contre mon torse avant de voir sa petite frimousse rosie de gêne quémander un baiser. Nous nous sommes embrassés amoureusement avant qu'il ne murmure un « bonne nuit » délicat et qu'il ne se retourne pour reprendre sa position initiale._

 _« - Nee Sasu ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu veux qu'on attende pour dire au monde qu'on est ensemble ou je peux en parler ?_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Bah parce que j'ai trouvé ça dur de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras quand tu es arrivé tout à l'heure et je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher…_

 _\- Naru-Naruto… sanglota-t-il_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! Pourquoi tu pleures mon ange ? Chuuuut ne pleures plus je t'en prie…_

 _\- Baka ! Ne t'excite pas comme ça ! Je pleure de joie… Tu es le premier qui ne veut pas cacher sa relation avec moi… Les autres ne voulaient jamais que ça se saches et au final, ils finissaient toujours par me laisser…_

 _\- Je ne te laisserais jamais et je ne cacherais jamais mon amour pour toi c'est clair !_

 _\- Je t'aime Naruto…_

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime… Allez sèche tes larmes maintenant… Dors sans crainte mon ange… »_

 _Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe et resserrai mon étreinte autour du corps de mon amour, pour m'endormir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke m'aimait et il voulait que notre relation éclate au grand jour faisant de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Le lendemain, mon réveil sonna et pour la première fois de ma vie je n'en fus pas énervé car je tenais dans mes bras un ange endormi. Il semblait si calme et apaisé, presque enfantin, quand il dormait et je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pour le réveiller en douceur. Il émergea doucement en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux et dès que ses océans d'encre tombèrent dans mes saphirs, il me sourit :_

 _« - Bon matin mon ange…_

 _\- Des réveils comme ça j'en veux tous les jours… murmura-t-il. Il se releva sur les coudes. D'habitude c'est Itachi qui déboule dans ma chambre en hurlant, en me tirant la couette et en ouvrant les volets… râla-t-il et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène. Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi !_

 _\- Mais je ne me moque pas mon ange… dis-je en l'embrassant sur le nez »_

 _Je me levais pour m'habiller avant d'aller manger et il fit de même. Je ne pus résister à la tentation de l'embrasser encore quand je le vis se diriger vers la porte avec une mignonne petite bouille endormie, les cheveux ébouriffés et sa main frottant son œil comme un enfant. Il répondit à l'échange et passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour rapprocher nos corps et je fis de même autour de ses hanches._

 _Pendant le petit déjeuner, j'ai annoncé à Tsunade et Jiraya notre relation. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'en doutaient et nous ont félicités avec un grand sourire. Nous sommes partis en direction de la fac, sur le trajet qui menait à la maison que mon brun partageait avec son frère. Sasuke commençait les cours plus tard que moi et voulait donc se changer et même prendre une douche avant le début des cours. Sur le chemin, nous avons croisé Kiba et Hinata, la main dans la main comme d'habitude et je les ai salués avant de sentir la main de mon ange serrer la mienne quand il aperçut le couple. Nous nous sommes arrêtés le temps qu'ils nous rejoignent :_

 _« - Jaloux ?_

 _\- Je n'aime pas partager c'est tout… bouda-t-il_

 _\- Moi non plus ça tombe bien ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Hinata et Kiba sont ensembles depuis le collège donc pas d'inquiétude hein ?_

 _\- Hn…_

 _\- Ne boude pas mon ange ! Il n'y a que toi que j'aime d'accord ?_

 _\- Alors prouve-le ! répliqua-t-il, testant si j'allais l'embrasser devant mes meilleurs amis et ainsi tenir mes promesses»_

 _Et c'est ce que je fis. Je lui attrapai les hanches et le tirai vers moi pour un baiser enflammé, nos langues se battant délicieusement pour la domination. Combat que je gagnais bientôt sous les acclamations de cet abrutit de clébard et les rougissements de ma meilleure amie. Nous nous sommes finalement séparés et Sasuke n'a plus lâché un mot. Il gardait juste ma main dans la sienne comme si c'était le plus précieux des trésors. J'étais content d'avoir pu lui montrer que je tenais les promesses que je lui avais faites la veille. Les présentations faites et Kiba encastré dans le mur après ses questions et ses blagues reloues, nous nous sommes remis en route pour la fac. Je ne lâchais pas la main de Sasuke et essayais de l'intégrer dans la conversation, ce qui eut l'air de lui faire plaisir. Arrivés à la grille de la fac, je laissais Kiba et Hinata s'avancer en premier pour parler à mon petit ami :_

 _« - Alors ?_

 _\- Naruto… Aucun de mes précédents petits amis ne m'avaient présenté à ses meilleurs amis ni ne m'avait fait participé à une discussion… Je t'aime vraiment tu sais…_

 _\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas comme eux et que je ne le serais jamais ! Tu veux rencontrer le reste de la bande qui sera là samedi ?_

 _\- Je peux ?_

 _\- Baka ! T'as pas encore compris ?_

 _\- Si mais c'est dur de s'y faire ! Et je ne suis pas un baka, baka ! Ils sont où tes amis ?_

 _\- Je t'aime Sasuke ! »_

 _Nous sommes donc allés rejoindre ma petite troupe qui était déjà au complet et je fis la présentation de Sasuke. Ino et Tenten le trouvèrent « canon » et les portes de prisons du groupe alias Gaara, Neji, Kankuro et Shika, l'adoptèrent à cause de son air peu causant. Choji apprécia le fait qu'il faisait la cuisine et Kiba, Kiba aimait tout le monde de toute manière ! Bref, mon brun se fit adopté facilement par tout le monde à mon plus grand bonheur mais aussi et surtout au sien. La sonnerie marquant le début des cours retentit et je dus me séparer de mon ange. Nous nous sommes embrassés sous les regards pervers (toutes des yaoistes ce n'est pas croyable ! Comment ça c'est normal ? Ce n'est pas normal de faire du voyeurisme ! Tarées, elles sont complètement tarées…) de mes amies et il est parti, me disant qu'il essayerait de passer pendant la pause déjeuner. Nous nous sommes dit au revoir et je suis parti en cours avec Gaara. Il me félicita pour ma récente relation et m'avoua que mon brun ressemblait beaucoup au garçon qu'il voulait nous présenter samedi mais me rassura en me disant que ce n'était pas lui et qu'il n'y toucherait pas (oui je sais Gaara qui fait de l'humour ce n'est pas courant mais quand on le connait bien, c'est un rigolo). Pendant la 2_ _ème_ _heure de cours, je sentis la poche de mon pantalon vibrer. Je pris mon téléphone en main sous le regard réprobateur de Gaara et ouvrais la petite enveloppe verte_

 **De Sasuke : Je suis en cours et je m'ennuis…**

 **De Naruto : Et donc tu me déconcentres moi ? Quel bon professeur dis-moi !**

 **De Sasuke : Avec tout ça, j'avais zappé que je devais te donner des cours XD**

 **De Naruto : Sérieux ? Bah moi je veux bien que tu continues à m'aider parce que je n'ai jamais aussi bien compris mes cours qu'avec toi !**

 **De Sasuke : Tsss 'spèce de flatteur ! Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir pour changer ?**

 **De Naruto : Hum laisse-moi réfléchir un instant…**

 **De Sasuke : Naruto baka !**

 **De Naruto : Juste parce que tu m'as de nouveau insulté, je vais venir squatter chez toi jusqu'à ce que tu me foutes la porte parce que tu en auras marre de moi !**

 **De Sasuke : Tu devrais prendre ta valise parce que tu risques de rester plus longtemps que tu ne le penses dans ce cas-là !**

 **De Naruto : Je t'aime mon ange et encore plus quand tu dis des choses aussi romantiques !**

 **De Sasuke : Pfffff je ne suis pas romantique d'abord, je t'aime ce n'est pas pareil…**

 **De Naruto : Trop mignon… Bon je te laisse, le prof regarde un peu trop dans ma direction et ce serait dommage que je me fasse prendre !**

 **De Sasuke : Ouai, moi pareil ! A tout à l'heure Naru**

 _J'ai souri quand j'ai vu le petit surnom et ai vite fait rangé mon téléphone dans ma poche. La cloche a retentie et la matinée s'est poursuivie jusqu'à la pause de midi. Nous avons retrouvé toute la bande sous le chêne qui nous servait de point de ralliement et j'ai envoyé un message à Sasuke pour qu'il sache où nous retrouver. C'est alors que j'entendis des rires venant de la personne assise à mes côtés et qui n'était autre que Kiba (Oui encore ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, si c'est un idiot !). Il riait après une blague faite sur la soudaine proximité de Tenten et de Neji qui se mirent tous deux à rougir instantanément. Je rejoins la discussion en attendant mon amoureux :_

 _« - Pourquoi tu ries aussi fort le clébard ?_

 _\- Bah parce que tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont mignons les deux là-bas ?_

 _\- Si, si bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Bah ils continuent de nier qu'ils se plaisent mutuellement !_

 _\- Ils n'y a que vous qui ne le voyez pas, vous savez ! rajouta Ino pour les taquiner un peu plus_

 _\- Ne perdez pas trop de temps avec des futilités ! les encouragea Témari »_

 _Un « Galère » explicite de Shika et un froissement de paquets de chips pour Choji ainsi qu'un ronflement pour Gaara et un bruit de marionnettes pour Kankuro. Drôle de tableau hein ? C'est dans cette ambiance que mon ange arriva. Il salua tout le monde et s'assit à mes côtés, posant un bisou sur mes lèvres quémandeuses. Ino nous gratifia d'un « Vous êtes trop mignons » et nous avons commencé à manger. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que Sasuke n'avait rien à manger. Il m'informa qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer quelque chose ce matin et nous avons donc partagé mon bento. C'était très romantique : n'ayant qu'une paire de baguette, je lui donnais une bouchée avant d'en prendre une pour moi. C'est ainsi que le repas se déroula entre ragots et rigolades auxquels mon brun prenait part avec de moins en moins de retenue, comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de notre clique. Ino et Choji se levèrent pour aller faire un tour en amoureux ainsi que Kiba et Hinata, Shikamaru et Témari, sous le regard assassin des deux frères de la demoiselle, et je décidais d'entraîner mon ange. Il me suivit et je pus me rendre compte que Neji venait de proposer la même chose à Tenten, laissant la fratrie No Sabaku seule._

 _Je sentis la main de mon ange serrer la mienne et sa tête se poser sur mon épaule. Je souris et déposai un bisou sur le haut de sa tête._

 _« - Tu t'entends bien avec mes amis n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui, ils sont très gentils ! Avec des personnalités bien différentes mais tous très agréables…_

 _\- Et oui, en même temps, ce n'est pas nos personnalités qui sont les plus semblables, rigolai-je_

 _\- Ce n'est pas faux mais nous sommes complémentaires… Par contre ça doit faire aussi bizarre que de voir Kiba, une pile électrique avec Hinata qui a l'air d'être plus réservée ou encore Témari, qui bouge beaucoup, avec un flemmard comme Shikamaru ! dit-il en émettant un petit rire_

 _\- C'est vrai qu'à première vue on ne les mettrait pas ensemble mais dès qu'il se passe quelque chose pour l'un d'eux, tu vois qu'ils s'aiment sincèrement et qu'une autre personne ne pourrait pas s'occuper d'eux comme leur amoureux le fait ! déclamai-je avec un ton un peu trop passionné_

 _\- Oui je pense que tu as raison… Tu ferais la même chose pour moi ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! Enfin, je veux dire non !_

 _\- Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-il en me repoussant un peu_

 _\- Bah tout simplement parce qu'avec moi, il ne t'arrivera rien, donc je n'aurais pas besoin de te consoler ! Aller, revient par-là !_

 _\- Usuratonkachi ! Ne me fais pas de frayeur comme ça ! répondit mon ange en se blottissant de nouveau contre moi._

 _\- Oh la douce mélodie à mes oreilles ! Mais il y a un chant qui est bien plus beau que celui-ci tu ne crois pas ?_

 _\- Je t'aime Naru-baka ! répondit-il en m'embrassant »_

 _Je répondis à l'échange sans attendre. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de ses lèvres je crois. J'étais complètement accro à sa bouche. A son odeur. A ses cheveux. A sa voix. A lui tout simplement. Et je pensais que, vu comment il me dévorait la bouche, il devait ressentir la même chose et c'était ce qui me fait le plus plaisir dans tout ça. Malheureusement, la cloche a brisé notre bulle et a marqué la séparation. Il m'a dit au revoir et m'a embrassé sur la joue en partant. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de mettre ma main sur la joue où ses lèvres venaient de se poser avec un grand sourire béat sur le visage. J'ai récupéré mon sac avant de me rendre au gymnase pour notre cours de basket où j'ai retrouvé Kiba. Nous avons commencé le basket ensemble au début du lycée et nous avons évolué ensemble depuis, même si je suis toujours resté meilleur que lui (quoi ce n'est pas la modestie qui m'étouffe ?!). Et comme on a gardé ce sport en option à la fac, et bien je suis obligé de me le coltiner lui et ses blagues à la con pendant deux heures chaque semaine. Même si je dis ça, je ne pourrais pas me passer de mon meilleur ami : il a toujours été le seul à me suivre malgré les épreuves et je le remercie pour cela. Bref, dès qu'il m'a vu débarqué après que j'ai quitté Sasuke, il m'a sauté dessus :_

 _« - Alors combien ?_

 _\- Combien de quoi Kiba ? demandais-je exaspéré_

 _\- Bah de nouveaux suçons ? Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez fait que parlé, je ne te croirais pas !_

 _\- Zéro et oui on n'a fait que parler et puis même ce qu'on fait tous les deux ne te regarde pas ! Je t'en pose moi des questions sur ton couple avec Hinata ?_

 _\- Bah si tu tiens à le savoir, elle n'est pas aussi timide qu'on pourrait le croire quand on…_

 _\- La ferme ! Je ne veux rien savoir de tout ça ! Hinata est pure et c'est ma meilleure amie alors je garderais dans mon esprit une image d'elle pure et saine ! Compris ?_

 _\- Ok, ok ! dit-il en levant les bras en signe de réédition. Et du coup, vous n'avez réellement rien fait avec Sasuke ?_

 _\- Bah non, pas encore ! On vient de se rencontrer je te rappelle donc même si ça va vite, il y a certaine chose que je ne suis pas prêt à faire tout de suite !_

 _\- C'est bien mec ! Tu te sers de ta tête même quand tu es amoureux !_

 _\- Euh merci Kiba… répondis-je surpris du sérieux de mon ami. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

 _\- Bah parce que je vois bien que tu l'aimes ce mec' et je dois avouer qu'il a l'air sympa mais comme tu l'as dit, tu viens de le rencontrer et il y a forcément des choses que tu ne sais pas sur lui donc je voulais m'assurer que tu étais quand même encore un peu lucide… Je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans une relation qui te blesserait parce que tu es mon meilleur ami !_

 _\- Viens là ! »_

 _Et je pris mon meilleur ami dans mes bras pour lui montrer que moi aussi je tenais à lui et que ses paroles m'avaient beaucoup touchées. Le cours de sport commença, toujours dirigé par Gaï Maïto, un homme dans la quarantaine, la coupe au bol et des sourcils de la mort, toujours en train de hurler et de motiver ses troupes à coup de sa « fougue de la jeunesse ». L'entraînement se passa plutôt bien et l'équipe que je formais avec Kiba et un autre gars gagna tous les mini-matchs organisés par le prof. C'est heureux et un peu crevé que je sorti des vestiaires. Je pris mon téléphone et remarquai que mon brun m'avait écrit._

 **De Sasuke : J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi tout à l'heure… Je passerais te chercher à la grille de la fac pour qu'on rentre chez moi ! Ne sois pas en retard ! Je t'aime…**

 _Et là, je piquais un sprint tout droit jusqu'à la grille où mon brun devait m'attendre depuis 20 bonnes minutes que j'avais mis à me changer sans me douter qu'il serait là à m'attendre. Je le vis, assis par terre, le dos collé au muret et les genoux remontés devant son torse. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et quand il releva la tête, je pus voir quelques larmes sur ses joues. Je me suis empressé de me mettre à genou à côté de lui et de le prendre dans mes bras en lui murmurant des mots doux :_

 _« - Chut Sasuke… C'est fini… Je suis là… Ne pleure plus mon amour… Je t'aime mon ange… Sèche tes larmes…, dis-je en déposant un long baiser sur sa tempe. Il sortit de sa léthargie et se jeta à mon cou comme sur une bouée de sauvetage_

 _\- J'ai eu peur… peur que tu m'es oublié… que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et que tu ais disparu aussi vite que tu sois apparu… Ça ne fait que trois jours qu'on se connait et j'ai l'impression de ne plus fonctionner quand tu n'es pas là… J'ai eu tellement peur que ça m'a fait mal… Naruto… Je t'aime…_

 _\- Je suis là mon amour ! Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier hein ? Tu envahis mes pensées et mes rêves. Tout ce que je fais ou vois se rapporte à toi dans ma tête… Tu es devenu une grande part de moi alors quand tu pleures, j'ai autant mal que toi… Alors ne penses plus jamais que je suis un rêve, je suis bien réel et je ne te laisserais jamais douter de ça ! Compris ? Je t'aime mon amour…_

 _\- Prends-moi dans tes bras et embrasses-moi ! »_

 _Je souris et accédais à sa demande. Je déposais ma bouche sur la sienne avec tout l'amour que je lui portais. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais là et que je ne serais nulle part d'autre qu'à ses côtés. J'imagine qu'il est comme ça à cause de ces précédents petits amis et ça me révolte qu'on ait pu blesser un être comme lui, qui n'aspire qu'à être aimé et à aimer en retour. Je le serrais fort dans mes bras, comme si le monde autour de nous n'existait pas, sans cesser de lui dire que je l'aimais. Finalement, il se dégagea un peu de mon étreinte et nous nous sommes relevés pour rentrer chez lui. J'ai envoyé un sms à ma tante pour la prévenir que je risquais de ne pas rentrer ce soir et suivit mon amour, ne lâchant pas sa main une seule seconde. Même quand il a cherché ses clés, j'étais dans son dos, les bras autour de ses hanches, pour lui montrer que j'étais là et qu'il ne devait plus jamais craindre que je l'abandonne. Il nous fit rentrer et je déposais mes chaussures et mon manteau à côté de ses affaires pour le suivre ensuite dans le salon._

 _Quoi ? Mais on s'en tape de comment est la maison ! Bon d'accord… Alors l'entrée était un long couloir qui donnait, sur la gauche, sur une cuisine ouverte assez moderne et très bien équipée. En face, sur la droite du couloir, on tombait dans un salon avec un canapé crème, une table basse en verre avec des pieds noirs et un meuble pour la télévision noir également avec un écran plat immense et deux colonnes de chaque côté pour des CD et des DVD. Derrière le salon, on arrivait dans la salle à manger où siégeait une grande table avec un plateau en verre et avec un pied central avec une forme de virgule noir. Les chaises étaient noires également et le buffet où on devait entreposer la vaisselle l'était aussi. Il y avait du parquet sombre au sol et les murs étaient peints en blanc. Ça vous va ? Merci !_

 _Sasuke m'invita à prendre place sur le canapé et me proposa de prendre le goûter. J'acceptai et nous avons grignoté quelques biscuits avec une tasse de thé tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Nous avons mis un peu de musique sur la chaîne hifi qu'il y avait dans le meuble et nous nous sommes battus pour récupérer la télécommande afin de choisir un morceau. Nous rigolions quand j'ai pris le dessus et l'ai allongé sous moi sur le canapé en lui tenant les poignets au-dessus de la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas récupérer l'objet de la dispute que j'avais réussi à lui subtiliser. Le fou rire redescendit et nous nous sommes rendu compte de la position dans laquelle nous étions et je me suis mis à rougir. Mon ange en fit de même et j'ai déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Voyant mon geste, il répondit au baiser mais gigota un peu pour me dire de me relever, ce que je fis :_

 _« - Naruto…_

 _\- Oui mon ange ? demandai-je doucement, voyant bien que quelque chose le perturbait_

 _\- Je ne peux pas…faire…ça maintenant… désolé, bredouilla-t-il_

 _\- De quoi tu parles mon ange ?_

 _\- Bah tu ne voulais pas qu'on fasse ce que les couples font d'habitude quoi ! Je ne sais pas comment dire ça autrement…_

 _\- Aaaaaah mais non mon amour je ne voulais pas le faire ! Du moins pas tout de suite… Je ne pense pas qu'on soit encore prêt à le faire ensemble, tu ne penses pas ? On a déjà sauté beaucoup d'étapes alors je voudrais prendre mon temps pour que celle-ci soit parfaite ! Tu es d'accord ?_

 _\- Tu es sérieux là ? Tu veux attendre avant de me sauter dessus ?_

 _\- Déjà, oui je suis sérieux. Ensuite, non je ne veux pas te sauter dessus, je veux te faire l'amour, c'est sensiblement pas la même chose !_

 _\- Tu es bien le premier…_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimerais connaître cette partie de ma vie…_

 _\- Je veux tout savoir de toi, je te l'ai dit hier non ? Alors raconte-moi mon ange… l'encourageai-je en déposant un chaste baiser sur son front *il vint se poser dos contre mon torse et j'entourais ses hanches de mes bras*_

 _\- Et bien, j'ai eu deux petits amis avant toi en vérité et à chaque fois, ça s'est passé à peu près de la même manière… Ils étaient très gentils et me couvraient d'attentions… Ils me disaient qu'ils m'aimaient et j'y croyais ! Je pensais être amoureux moi aussi mais en fait je me rends compte maintenant que je t'ai rencontré que ce n'était pas de l'amour… J'aimais le fait d'être aimé et je crois que c'est pour cela que ça n'a jamais marché aussi… Enfin bref, au bout de quelques temps, une semaine tout au plus, ils voulaient qu'on le fasse et je n'ai pas pu refuser parce que je pensais que c'était normal mais en fait, ils ne cherchaient que ça depuis le début et je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Ils m'ont réellement blessé tu sais, aucune douceur, pas de tendresse, juste du plaisir pour eux et moi j'avais l'impression de n'être d'un vidoir… Mais je me suis dit que c'était peut-être comme ça et que je m'étais fait des idées pendant tout ce temps… Et une fois qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, et bien ils partaient. Ils me trompaient mais jusqu'à ce que je le découvre ne me disaient rien. La deuxième fois, tout le lycée était au courant et mon honneur et ma dignité ont été traînés dans la boue, pire que si j'étais un chien… J'ai eu très mal et je me suis promis de ne plus jamais me laisser avoir par un homme, de bannir l'amour de mon cœur et puis je t'ai rencontré et tu as tout foutu en l'air…_

 _\- Les salops ! Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu oser ne serait-ce que poser la main sur toi ? Si jamais je les vois, je peux te promettre que même le miroir ne les reconnaîtra pas !_

 _\- Calme-toi… La vengeance ne sert à rien, tu sais… Ce que tu peux faire par contre c'est rester avec moi et tenir tes promesses…_

 _\- Je vais t'en faire une nouvelle d'accord : Je jure, moi Naruto Uzumaki, d'aimer, de protéger, de chérir Sasuke Uchiwa jusqu'à ma mort et de répondre à chacun de ses désirs, dans la limite du raisonnable quand même hein, je ne suis pas un super héros ! »_

 _Il m'a regardé avec un grand sourire et de la joie et de l'amour dans les yeux puis m'a embrassé comme jamais en me murmurant des ''merci'' dès que sa bouche quittait la mienne pour mieux la reprendre ensuite. Nos langues jouaient ensemble dans sa bouche parce que j'avais pris la domination de l'échange et je sentis ses mains se frayer un chemin dans mes mèches blondes pendant que je jouais avec sa chevelure couleur de nuit. C'était passionné, amoureux et… Je n'ai jamais pu pardonner à Itachi d'être rentré à ce moment-là, brisant notre étreinte… La soirée s'est donc poursuivie avec des blagues d'Itachi envers son petit frère et pendant que ce dernier s'était isolé, je me suis prendre par le col et collé à un mur. Mon assaillant ? Un grand brun aux cheveux longs surprotecteur envers son petit frère avec un air menaçant et en colère. Je reprends ces mots et m'excuse pour la violence de cette menace envers ma personne : « Si jamais je te prends à essayer de ne serait-ce que penser à faire du mal à Sasuke, je t'étripe et je t'arrache tes mèches blondes une par une jusqu'à ce que tu sois aussi chauve d'un œuf ! Ensuite, je trancherais ce qui fais de toi un homme et le ferait bouffer à un chien. Enfin je te démembrerais et te viderais de tes entrailles ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre Cendrillon ? ». Je ne pus qu'acquiescer vivement avant de me faire déposer au sol et de lancer un « Tu ne pourras pas me faire tout ça parce que jamais ton frère ne souffriras avec moi ! » et je suis monté dans la chambre de mon amoureux en quatrième vitesse pour éviter la réaction du plus vieux qui m'aurait sans doute laissé des bleus ! Je me suis glissé dans la chambre de mon petit ami et l'ai attendu._

 _Il est arrivé dans une tenue…aguichante pour être poli : un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui qui lui découvrait une épaule et qui lui arrivait sur le haut des cuisses, à la limite de son boxer et…rien d'autre que son boxer noir justement ! Il m'a regardé avec une bouille fatiguée et s'est glissé dans les draps, m'invitant à faire de même. Le problème ? Je n'avais rien à me mettre pour la nuit !_

 _« - Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Viens te coucher !_

 _\- Tu me prêtes quelque chose à me mettre ?_

 _\- Je t'ai mis un t-shirt sur l'oreiller qui devrait t'aller… répondit-il d'une voix enfantine trop craquante pour mon bien être_

 _\- Mais et pour le bas ?_

 _\- Tu as un boxer non ? C'est suffisant ! Aller viens te coucher, je suis fatigué…bailla-t-il pour illustrer sa dernière phrase. »_

 _J'obéis, un peu rougissant et me changeais devant son regard quelque peu…gourmand. Je me glissais dans le lit et me retrouvais illico avec un corps collé à moi et une tête sur mon torse. Je ris un petit peu face à son empressement et passai l'un de mes bras dans son dos pour le rapprocher de moi et plaçai la main de l'autre sous ma tête. Sasuke releva la tête pour me quémander un baiser que je lui offris de bon cœur et il reposa sa tête son mon torse en dessinant de petits ronds sur mes abdos avec son index._

 _« - Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air soucieux mon ange…_

 _\- Hein ? Non, non pas du tout… Je réfléchissais juste à un truc que mon grand frère m'a dit quand il m'aidait à faire à manger tout à l'heure…_

 _\- Il t'a dit quoi ?_

 _\- De faire attention à moi… Il est au courant de tout et il m'a dit que cette fois je rayonnais beaucoup plus que les précédentes, qu'il voyait que j'étais réellement amoureux mais il m'a mis en garde, pour ne pas que je me blesse…encore une fois…_

 _\- Tu ne te blesseras pas…je ne te blesserais pas et si jamais cela devait se produire, tu peux être sûr que je me tuerais…_

 _\- Ne parle jamais de ta mort compris ? s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête_

 _\- D'accord mon ange, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas mourir, du moins pas avant d'avoir 90 ans et d'être complètement sénile !_

 _\- T'as intérêt… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait réfléchir en fait…_

 _\- C'est quoi alors ?_

 _\- C'est qu'il m'a dit que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux depuis l'accident de nos parents… Et il a raison… Tu as illuminé ma vie, mon petit renard…_

 _\- Tu as illuminé la mienne aussi tu sais mon ange… Ma mère m'appelait comme ça aussi, mon renard…_

 _\- C'est la faute à tes cicatrices ! On dirait un bébé renard, enfin, un grand bébé renard ! MON grand bébé renard !_

 _\- Trop mignon… Je t'aime mon ange_

 _\- Je t'aime bébé… Bonne nuit »_

 _Et il s'endormit. Je le suivis de près dans les bras de Morphée, un grand sourire aux lèvres à cause du surnom affectif qu'il m'avait donné pour la première fois. J'avais le sentiment que rien ne pouvait venir ternir le bonheur que nous ressentions à cet instant._

 _La semaine se passa ainsi, entre cours et soirée en amoureux avec mon ange brun. Nous apprenions à nous connaître, à connaître l'autre mais aussi à nous connaître nous-même. Nous avons passé des moments magique dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde. Sasuke commençait à avoir moins de craintes vis-à-vis de moi, il gagnait en confiance, tant en moi qu'en lui-même, et se rendait compte que je ne laisserais jamais, même une fois que nous l'aurions fait et encore moins avant à cause de l'attente. Cette attente ne me dérangeait pas, elle me permettait d'imaginer comment est-ce que je pourrais rendre ce moment magique… J'ai aussi fait la rencontre de Deidara, le petit ami d'Itachi : un blond aux cheveux longs et aux yeux bleus plus clairs que les miens. Ça doit être de famille chez les Uchiwa d'aimer les blonds ! Pendant la nuit, nous avons beaucoup ris avec Sasuke des bruits suspects qui s'échappaient de la chambre de son grand frère et nous n'avons pas manqué une occasion de nous moquer d'eux, enfin surtout du blondinet ! Sasuke m'a présenté à ses amis, Karin, une rousse très jolie avec des lunettes, qui sort avec Suigetsu Hôzuki, un blond platine aux yeux violets assez extraverti mais très sympathique et enfin, un blond-roux très grand et très balèze du nom du Juugo. Passés les formalités du genre «Tu blesses Sasuke, tu es mort ! » nous nous sommes très bien entendu et je les ai invité à se joindre à nous pour la sortie de samedi. Sasuke était ravi que je veuille réunir nos deux cliques d'amis et de ce fait, moi aussi. J'étais sûr que Kiba et Sui allait très, très, très bien s'entendre ! Mon brun m'aidait toujours pour mes cours et je voyais déjà la différence : je n'étais plus largué et prendre des notes étaient devenu un plaisir ! J'avais presque hâte d'arriver aux exams pour lui montrer que notre travail ensemble était bénéfique. Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ! Tenten et Neji sont en période d'essai (leurs mots pas les miens) : ils veulent apprendre à bien se connaître avant de sortir officiellement ensemble tout en gardant l'exclusivité de l'autre. Mais bon, vu comment je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, je pense que cette période ne durera pas bien longtemps !_

 _C'est ainsi que le samedi est arrivé. Le matin, j'étais surexcité à l'idée de passer la soirée avec tous mes amis et mon petit copain. Je décidais donc de me faire beau et pour cela, je demandais de l'aide à Ino. Elle arriva dans le milieu de la matinée et passa le reste du temps, jusqu'à 12h environ, à chercher des affaires potables dans ma garde-robe. Autant dire que c'était Hiroshima dans ma chambre ! Au final, elle rangea un peu et disposa trois tenues sur mon lit en me disant de les essayer pour voir le résultat._

 _La première était composée d'un t-shirt bleu ciel tout simple et d'un pantalon blanc et des converses blanches mais ça n'allait pas parce que ce n'était pas assez chic. Je me changeais donc avec la deuxième tenue : un t-shirt noir moulant un peu mon torse, un slim noire également et des rangers en cuir noire. Là c'est moi qui est dit non, parce que j'avais l'air un peu trop dark pour ma personnalité. Elle fut d'accord mais je ne pus l'empêcher de prendre une photo parce qu'elle me trouvait quand même super canon en total black… La dernière par contre nous convint à tous les deux : une chemise blanche un peu trop longue et avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts, un slim noir troué sur un genou et des converses basses de même teinte (vous savez les toutes noires sans le blanc sur la semelle) avec une veste de blazer noire également. Elle me trouva parfait et m'aida même à me coiffer ! Elle mit la robe qu'elle avait prise au cas où elle ne pourrait pas passer chez elle avant et je dus admettre qu'elle était splendide : un robe bleue ciel de forme bustier mais avec deux fines bretelles, resserrée au niveau de la taille mais volante et fluide jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Le tout accompagné d'une sacoche blanche avec une anse en maille pour ranger son porte-monnaie et son téléphone ainsi que des escarpins de même teinte. Elle se maquilla légèrement d'un peu de mascara et de gloss et se parfuma tout comme moi. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et ma tante parler, et je sus que Sasuke venait d'arriver. Je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour lui faire une surprise sous les rires d'Ino. La jeune fille salua mon brun et l'informa qu'il pouvait aller m'attendre dans ma chambre le temps que j'arrive. Il acquiesça et rentra dans la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que je lui sautais dans les bras en mode koala et en hurlant : « Surprise ! » (Quoi je suis un gamin ? Mais je l'assume et je vous en emmerde ! ». Il sursauta et poussa un petit rire et me serrant dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'on tombe tous les deux sous l'effet de mon poids._

 _« - Tu es complètement fou ! Tu le sais ça ? J'ai failli faire un infarctus !_

 _\- Oui je suis fou, complètement fou de toi ! m'exclamai-je en plongeant sur ses lèvres_

 _\- Moi aussi mais je me porterais mieux si tu te décidais à descendre de moi parce que ce n'est pas que tu es lourd mais je n'ai pas ta force !_

 _\- Oups désolé ! m'excusai-je en descendant de son étreinte »_

 _Nous nous sommes alors dévisagés et j'ai vu que ma tenue lui faisait son petit effet mais il faut avouer que lui aussi était pas mal dans cette tenue, similaire à la mienne ! Je vous jure que c'est vrai : Une chemise blanche ouverte sous une veste de costar noire, un slim noir troué et des converses ! On a rigolé et puis il a repris mes lèvres passionnément. Ino est rentrée dans la pièce et a lancé un : « Surtout ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne fais que passer ! » qui a cassé l'ambiance ! Je l'ai fusillé du regard et elle sortit de la pièce en rigolant tout comme mon brun. Ino re-rentra dans la pièce pour nous dire que les autres nous attendaient au croisement de ma rue et de celle de Kiba. Sans lâcher la main de mon ange, nous sommes allés retrouver tous les autres._

 _Kiba et Hinata étaient assortis avec une robe rouge pour ma meilleure amie et un t-shirt du même rouge et un jean noir pour son petit ami. Shika et Témari étaient plus dans les tons verts et Choji et Ino dans les tons bleus. Tenten et Neji avaient fait du violet la couleur principale de leur tenue et Gaara et Kankuro n'avait fait aucun changement notable dans leur apparence mise à part du khôl pour entourer les yeux du rouquin et des tatouages à la Kiba en violet sur les joues de son frangin. Nous nous mîmes en routes après les banalités. Kiba demanda où étais les amis de Sasuke et ce dernier lui dit qu'on les retrouverait au restaurant. Je m'éloignais un peu pour prendre Gaara à part et il m'informa que son ami les retrouverais là-bas également. Heureux, je remontais pour reprendre la main de mon petit ami sous son regard rempli d'étoiles :_

 _« - C'est la première fois, je crois, que je fais une sortie de ce genre…_

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _\- Oui, je sortais un peu avec Sui et les autres mais jamais aussi longtemps. On se retrouvait chez l'un ou l'autre et on passait 2 ou 3 heures devant la console…_

 _\- Et bien là, on va manger au resto pour ce midi, se balader un peu dans les rues commerçantes de Konoha et manger ensemble ce soir avant d'aller faire un tour en boîte, sauf si tu veux partir avant. Souvent c'est ce qu'il se passe, Shika et la fratrie No Sabaku partent en premier après le repas et Kiba et les cousins Hyuga partent les derniers de la boîte. Tu fais ce que tu veux !_

 _\- Ça promet d'être génial !_

 _\- Surtout qu'on est tous les deux !_

 _\- Hn… »_

 _Il m'embrassa et je répondis : c'était un baiser chaste et amoureux qu'aucun de nous n'eut envie d'approfondir. Seul le contact de nos lèvres était nécessaire pour savoir que nous étions tous les deux et cela me rendait heureux. Neji nous a rejoint et a parlé avec Sasuke d'informatique, autant dire que j'ai laissé tomber l'idée de comprendre quelque chose (Comment ça c'est parce que je suis un idiot ? J'ai juste jamais rien compris à leur stupide langage informatique ! Oh et puis pourquoi je perds mon temps à polémiquer avec vous…). Tenten a discuté un peu avec moi d'art oratoire et de sports et j'en ai profité pour la questionner innocemment sur ses sentiments envers Neji. Elle est adorable quand elle rougit ! Ça semble bien partit pour ces deux-là en tous cas ! Nous sommes finalement arrivés au restaurant où Sui et sa copine ainsi que Juugo nous attendaient. Sasuke les salua d'un geste de la main et, une fois les présentations faites, nous pouvions déjà entendre Suigetsu et Kiba hurler connerie sur connerie… Juugo a rejoint le clan des asociaux privés de discours et Karin a rejoint Ino, Tenten et Hinata pour des conversations 100% filles 100%somnifuges. C'est alors que je remarquais que Gaara s'était éloigné pour aller rejoindre un brun assis à l'écart sur un banc, je devinais que cela devait être son ami (Je vous emmerde ! Je suis perspicace si je veux ok ?!). Ils nous ont rapidement rejoints et Gaara a toussoté pour demander l'attention de tous. Il nous a dit que son ami s'appelait Sai mais déjà je n'écoutais plus. Mon ange venait de se crisper, broyant ma main dans la sienne et son teint avait pris une couleur cadavérique._

 _« - Sasuke ? Mon ange, tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je doucement_

 _\- C'est impossible ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai… tremblota-t-il_

 _\- De quoi tu parles ? Regarde-moi Sasuke… dis-je en tournant son menton vers moi pour qu'il plonge ses orbes troublées dans mes saphirs rassurants_

 _\- Ce mec c'est… mon… c'est mon ex…m'avoua-t-il tout doucement_

 _\- Le premier ou le deuxième ?_

 _\- Le deuxième… Mais ne fais rien, s'il-te-plaît ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine !_

 _\- Qui n'en vaut pas la peine mon petit Sasuke ? souffla le dénommé Sai d'une voix sifflante insupportable *je voulus me mettre devant mon ange pour le protéger mais il se décala et lui fit face*_

 _\- Toi ! Toi, tu ne vaux pas la peine que Naruto se batte contre toi ! Tu ne vaux strictement rien ! lui balança-t-il à la gueule sous le regard incompréhensifs de mes amis mais pas de ceux de Sasuke, qui devaient être au courant de tout_

 _\- Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand je t'ai quitté après t'avoir trompé et humilié comme la pauvre tapette que tu es ! cracha-t-il *voyant les sanglots de mon ange faire surface, je ne puis plus me retenir et lui balançais mon poing dans sa sale gueule*_

 _\- Tu te la boucles ou je te tues ! hurlai-je, hors de moi_

 _\- Je vois… Alors tu t'es trouvé un autre mec pour t'ouvrir les cuisses hein ?_

 _\- Salopard ! Tu ne sais strictement rien alors ferme ta gueule d'accord ?!_

 _\- Oh mais, au contraire, je crois que c'est toi que ne sais rien ! Je suppose qu'il ne t'as rien dit !_

 _\- Oh que si, au contraire, il m'a tout dit et je ne veux pas de ta version ! Tu le laisses tranquille et tu te casses avant que je te démolisse ! T'as compris ?_

 _\- De toutes manières, je m'en tape, j'ai eu ce que je voulais avec lui. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas !_

 _\- Comment peux-tu parler de lui comme ça ! Ce n'est pas un objet merde !_

 _\- Naruto… Calme-toi, je vais régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Gaara, je suis désolé… »_

 _Le rouquin avait l'air complètement perdu. Mais je ne vis que mon brun se relever et balancer la droite de sa vie dans la gueule au teint malade de l'autre. Je pense qu'il lui a cassé le nez d'ailleurs ! C'est qu'il fort mon ange ! L'autre tomba à terre et mon brun s'accroupit pour l'obliger à le regarder :_

 _« - Ecoute-moi bien sale enflure ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir c'est clair ? J'ai fait une erreur en pensant que je t'aimais, ce n'était pas ça du tout. Aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie et je ne laisserais pas un moins que rien comme toi venir détruire ce que je construis avec lui, c'est clair ? De plus, je sais très bien quelles étaient tes intentions avec Gaara et je te conseille de le laisser tranquille parce que sinon tu pourrais ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Compris ? Alors maintenant tu relèves ta carcasse de salopard que tu es et tu te barres en courant, et plus vite que ça parce que sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »_

 _Et il lui a balancé tout ça sur un ton absolument calme et indifférent qui m'a fait flipper même si je n'avais rien fait ! Note à moi-même, ne jamais mettre mon brun en colère. Le fautif s'est relevé avec un regard qui se voulait dédaigneux mais qui était en fait rempli de peur et il détala sans demander son reste. Sasuke se retourna vers moi et me sauta dans les bras en mode koala. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et s'imprégna de mon odeur pendant que je lui déposais un baiser rassurant sur le haut du crâne. Il se détacha de moi et se dirigea vers Gaara qui avait changé de couleur pendant la scène. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'écart pendant que les amis de Sasuke et moi-même se faisions assaillir de questions muettes par mes amis, qui n'avaient strictement rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Suigetsu les informa qu'ils n'en parleraient pas sans le consentement de Sasuke et mes amis comprirent parfaitement. Après cinq minutes, Sasuke revint vers nous et Gaara le suivait. Il devait avoir beaucoup pleuré et je me sentais mal. Je me dirigeais vers lui et le prit dans mes bras. Il me remercia et dit qu'il allait rentrer. Kankuro suivit son frère après que sa sœur leur ai fait un gros câlin à tous les deux. Je repris la main de mon brun :_

 _« - Tu veux qu'on rentre aussi ?_

 _\- Non, non tu ne vas pas gâcher la fin de ta journée pour ça…_

 _\- Désolé les amis, mais je pense qu'on va rentrer nous aussi ! On s'appelle et on se voit demain au pire ! Salut !_

 _\- Salut Naruto ! Salut Sasuke ! »_

 _Nous avons dit au revoir au reste de la troupe et après que les filles aient fini de faire, chacune leur tour, un gros câlin un Sasuke en lui disant qu'il avait été super cool sur le coup, nous sommes partis. Après que Juugo m'est ordonné de prendre soin de mon petit ange. Nous sommes repartis en direction de la maison de Sasuke parce que je ne voulais pas donner d'explications à ma tante. Sasuke a été très silencieux et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, après tout il venait de rembarrer son ex qui l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir et il m'avait fait la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il aurait pu me faire !_

 _« - Naruto ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on rentre ? Je ne t'aurais pas empêché de rester tu sais…_

 _\- Oui, mais tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je gâche ma journée alors que c'est NOTRE journée. Donc, si tu ne vas pas bien, je ne vais pas bien. C'est aussi simple que ça !_

 _\- Je me sens tellement mal pour Gaara parce qu'il avait l'air d'y tenir à ce salop mais en même temps je me sens comme libéré d'un poids de lui avoir balancé tout ça !_

 _\- C'est normal et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Gaara ! C'est mieux de lui dire avant qu'il ne soit blessé comme toi, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _\- Si, bien sûr… J'ai beaucoup aimé comment tu as pris ma défense…_

 _\- Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta petite déclaration ! Alors comme ça je suis l'homme de ta vie ? demandai-je, taquin, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère_

 _\- Bien sûr Baka ! Tu avais encore des doutes ? répliqua-t-il, saisissant la perche que je lui tendais_

 _\- Non, plus aucun… »_

 _Et nous nous sommes embrassés tendrement, amoureusement et langoureusement jusqu'à ce que la pluie se mette à tomber, nous obligeant à courir pour nous mettre à l'abri chez Sasuke le plus vite possible. Nous courions en riant comme des enfants et c'est essoufflés et trempés que nous sommes entrés dans le couloir de l'entrée. Itachi était encore en train de squatter chez Deidara, ce qui nous laissait la maison pour nous tous seuls. Après nous être changé parce que nos vêtements nous collaient à la peau à cause de la pluie, nous sommes allés faire à manger. Nous étions synchro, comme si on avait fait ça toute notre vie. Sasuke est un dieu de la cuisine ! Nous avons mangé en nous piquant des bouts l'un à l'autre tout en riant joyeusement. Ensuite, Sasuke m'a montré sa collection impressionnante de jeux vidéo et nous avons passé un bon morceau de l'après-midi à jouer : je l'ai battu à Mario Kart mais lui à Fifa et finalement nous nous sommes défoulés comme des gamins sur Just Dance. Je n'ai jamais autant ris de toute ma vie ! Nous nous sommes enfin posés, épuisés, sur le canapé pendant que Sasuke commandait des pizzas pour le repas du soir. En attendant qu'elles arrivent, nous avons un peu travaillé et nous avons décidé de manger devant un film. Nous découvrant un goût commun pour les Disney, nous avons mis en route La Petite Sirène (Oui c'est mon Disney préféré et alors ?). Nous avons chanté les chansons comme des petites filles de 5ans tout en mangeant notre pizza. Et à la fin du film, quand Ariel et son prince s'embrassent, nous nous sommes embrassés aussi (Oui je sais c'est cliché mais je m'en tape ! Et vous arrêtez de baver en chantant_ Sous l'océan _ça dégueulasse le sol après !). Sasuke s'est mis à califourchon sur moi et à commencer à m'embrasser partout sur le visage : le front, les paupières, le nez, les deux joues pour enfin arriver à ma bouche où il a fait pointer le bout de sa langue pour que je lui laisse le passage vers sa jumelle. Je lui ai bien sûr accordé et nous nous sommes embrassés comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain._

 _Ses mains ont commencé à se balader sur mon torse, retraçant les contours de mes muscles pendant que les miennes se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Je passais bientôt mes mains dans son dos, soulevant le t-shirt pour accéder à la peau de son dos. Il frémit à cause du changement de température mais passa ses mains sous le t-shirt qu'il m'avait prêté pour venir palper mes pectoraux et mes abdos. Je faisais rouler les muscles de son dos sous mes doigts sans que nos bouches ne se décollent. Finalement, il se releva et m'entraîna avec lui pour me retirer le bout de tissus en j'en profitais pour faire de même. La température montait délicieusement et je sentais une certaine partie de mon anatomie se réveiller au contact de sa peau nue sur la mienne dans le même état. Sa bouche revint prendre la mienne et ses mains ne restèrent plus tranquilles une seule seconde. Elles se posaient sur mes hanches, dans mon dos, dans mes cheveux, sans jamais se fixer nulle part. Les miennes descendirent plus bas dans son dos, dépassant les reins pour se poser tendrement sur ses fesses. Il eut un sursaut à ce contact et se libéra de mes lèvres pour fixer son regard dans le mien :_

 _« - Sasuke… Si tu ne veux pas, on n'est pas obligé tu sais…_

 _\- Non, je veux te sentir en moi… je veux que tu me fasses l'amour comme tu me l'as promis… Alors continue et tais-toi… souffla-t-il avant de venir grignoter le lobe de mon oreille pendant que mes mains se reposaient sur son fessier pour le masser tendrement. »_

 _Nous nous sommes ré-embrassés et l'une de ces mains est descendue jusqu'à l'élastique qui retenait le jogging qu'il m'avait prêté. Il joua un moment avec avant de commencer à le descendre, sans toucher à mon entre-jambe, me faisant gémir malgré moi de frustration et de soulagement mêlés à la libération de mon érection qui commençait à se faire douloureuse. Sans attendre, je lui ôtais son bas, sans libérer sa bouche et nous débarrassais de nos deux bas. A ce moment-là, je le pris dans mes bras, soutenant son corps de mes bras sous ses fesses, ses jambes enroulées autour de ma taille et ses bras autour de mon coup. Je nous ai fait monter jusque dans sa chambre où je l'ai délicatement allongé sur le lit avant de le surplomber à quatre pattes, mes jambes entre les siennes et mes mains posées de chaque côté de ses épaules pâles pour ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids. Je me penchais pour déposer un baiser dans son cou et aux vues de son gémissement, je me suis réjoui d'avoir trouvé un de ces points érogènes. Je le marquais sensuellement à cet endroit pour prouver au monde que Sasuke Uchiwa est à MOI et à moi seul. Je continuai à descendre sur son torse, déposant des baisers papillons partout où mes lèvres se posaient, me délectant de ses bruits et du goût sucré-salé de sa peau qui commençait à se recouvrir d'une fine couche de sueur. Son odeur emplissait mes narines et la douceur de sa peau, surprenante pour un homme de notre âge, ne me donna que plus de plaisir à le torturer tendrement._

 _J'atteignis l'un de ses tétons déjà tendu et rosi de désir. Je le pris en bouche alors que les mains de mon ange se crispaient dans mes cheveux. J'allais titiller l'autre de mes doigts avant de lui faire subir le même traitement que le premier. Mon ange poussait sur ma tête pour me faire descendre plus vite vers l'objet de mes désirs mais je me forçais à le faire languir, pour qu'il ressente un maximum de plaisir. C'était ma première fois et pourtant je n'étais pas stressé et mon corps semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse pour combler la libido de mon homme. J'arrivais bientôt à la limite de son boxer que je pris entre mes lèvres pour le faire descendre lentement et ainsi libérer son érection douloureusement tendue. Il soupira d'aise et un sourire pervers se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je décidais d'ignorer son entre-jambe et d'embrasser ses cuisses musclées avec la même lenteur que son torse. Je descendis jusqu'à son genou sous ses soupirs frustrés et commençais à remonter en embrassant l'autre jambe._

 _« - Na…Naruto ! Dépêches-toi bon sang !_

 _\- On est pressé mon ange ? »_

 _Il grogna pour seule réponse et je décidais de ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Je passais ma langue d'un coup sur toute sa longueur et son dos se cambra, rejetant sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement de plaisir. Je m'amusais à recommencer avant de le prendre totalement dans ma cavité buccale. Son goût était divin et je ne pus rester sage avec une telle gourmandise en bouche. Ma langue vint titiller la fente de son gland pour venir récupérer un peu du liquide séminal qui commençait à s'évader de la virilité de mon homme. Je commençais, sous son concert de suppliques, de longs et lents vas et viens en creusant mes joues sous la succion pour mieux aspirer sa virilité. Il me supplia bientôt pour plus et j'accélérais le rythme. Après quelques vas et viens plus rapide et sentant son sexe pulser et se tendre un peu plus en vue de l'orgasme qui le menaçait, je ralentis le rythme de mes vas et viens et lui présentais deux doigts, qu'il engloutit finalement pour les lubrifier. Une fois mes appendices humides de sa salive, je lui écartais un peu plus les jambes pour avoir accès à son intimité autrefois profanée. Je lui présentais un doigt que j'enfonçais doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il grogna d'inconfort mais me demanda de continuer, ce que je fis avec plaisir. Une fois mon index rentré dans son antre, je le fis bouger doucement avant de rajouter mon majeur et d'effectuer des mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre et lui éviter des souffrances inutiles par la suite. Je frôlais enfin sa prostate et il jouit dans ma bouche dans un râle orgasmique et rauque. J'avalais toute sa semence et me relevais sans enlever mes doigts de lui pour l'embrasser et le faire se goûter sur ma langue. Il but à ma bouche comme un damné, sans se soucier une seconde du liquide blanchâtre qui persistait au coin de nos lèvres jointes._

 _« - Sa…Sasuke… J'ai envie de toi…soufflais-je au creux de son oreille, le faisant frémir d'anticipation_

 _\- Vi…Viens Naruto, je n'en peux plus mmh »_

 _Je positionnais ses jambes sur mes épaules pour une plus grande liberté de mouvement et présentais ma virilité à son intimité. D'un coup d'œil, il me donna le feu vert et je commençais à le pénétrer de mon gland. Il soupira de douleur et je décidais d'y aller le plus doucement du monde. Au fur et à mesure de mon avancé, je pris son membre en main pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Quand je fus enfin entré jusqu'à la garde, je m'arrêtais de bouger pour le laisser le temps de s'habituer à ma présence, sans lâcher son membre. D'un coup de hanche, il me fit signe que je devais bouger, ce que je fis avec empressement, ne pouvant me retenir tant le plaisir d'être enserré dans son intimité étroite était important. Je me retirais presque totalement et me rengainais d'un coup, frappant sa prostate et lui faisant lâcher une exclamation de pure plaisir : « Oh oui ! Naruto encore ! Mmh ». Je m'emparais de ses lèvres rougies de nos précédents baisers et commençaient de longs vas et viens de plus en plus rapides. Il me suppliait pour plus vite, plus fort et j'accédais à ses demandes en restant tout de même doux, mon but n'était pas de le baiser mais de lui faire l'amour ! Je repris son membre un moment délaissé en main tout en continuant mes coups de reins en lui. Je me senti arrivé à ma limite mais il me précéda en jouissant entre nos deux corps. Les convulsions post-orgasmiques de son intimité sur mon membre m'entraînèrent dans le précipice de la jouissance et je m'effondrais sur lui en poussant un long gémissement de plaisir. Je me retirais doucement de son corps pour ne pas le faire redescendre trop vite de son petit nuage post-coïtale et m'allongeais à ses côtés. Il vint se blottir contre mon torse en soupirant :_

 _« - C'était complètement différent de mes premières fois…_

 _\- Faux ! C'était ta première fois, Sasuke, les autres ne comptent pas parce que les sentiments n'étaient pas là…_

 _\- Alors c'est ça faire l'amour… C'était magique… Je t'aime bébé…_

 _\- Moi aussi mon ange… *tout d'un coup un flash me traversa l'esprit* Merde !_

 _\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, inquiété par mon juron_

 _\- J'ai oublié de mettre une capote… dis-je en mettant ma main libre devant mes yeux_

 _\- Pas grave ! On ira faire des tests pour savoir si on n'a rien… Ne t'inquiète pas bébé… me rassura-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement. Bon je suis crevé alors maintenant, on dort ! Bonne nuit mon bébé renard…bailla-t-il_

 _\- Bonne nuit mon ange… »_

 _Et nous nous sommes endormis comme ça, sans même songer à nous laver avant ! C'était la nuit la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec un ange dans les bras. Non avec MON ange dans MES bras. Et j'ai décidé de tout raconter dans ce petit carnet que je traîne avec moi depuis un moment et qui appartenait à ma mère. Elle n'avait rien écrit dedans et c'est avec cette histoire que je veux débuter ce qui sera l'histoire de ma vie avec Sasuke…_

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais bébé ? me murmure une voix au creux de l'oreille

\- J'écrivais…

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Sur nous, notre rencontre, tout ça…

\- Ah et tu ne penses pas qu'il y a des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire de si bon matin ? J'ai bien besoin d'une douche moi… »

Un sourire 100% pervers étira nos lèvres et nous nous sommes rués dans la salle de bain. Notre histoire est peut-être rapide, certains la qualifieront de passionnelle, de temporaire mais je sais qu'au fond de moi il n'y a que Sasuke et il n'y aura jamais que Sasuke. Pour toujours. Et à jamais…

 **The End…**

 **Mwa :** Voilà ! Ça vous a plus les bishos ?

 **Sasuke :** Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis fait encore martyrisé dans ta fiction et surtout surtout surtout POURQUOI JE SUIS UKE ?

 **Naruto :** Parce que je suis Seme ! Merci beaucoup Michi-chan ! Tu es mon héroïne !

 **Sai :** Pourquoi je suis un salop dans ton histoire ?

 **Mwa :** Parce que je ne t'aime pas ! Tu prends la place de Sasu-chan dans le manga et je sais pas pourquoi mais ton personnage ne m'inspire que de la haine !

 **Sasuke :** Bon mais tu es quand même pardonnée parce que tu as fait un beau lemon plein de sentiments avec mon Naru-chan d'amour et que j'ai pu le dominer dans la douche ensuite !

 **Naruto :** C'est écrit nulle part ça mon Sasu chéri !

 **Sasuke :** Si ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé, abstinence pendant deux semaines !

 **Naruto :** Pfffff tu craqueras avant moi de toutes manières !

 **Mwa** *pliée en deux de rire* : Naru il a bouffé le respect !

 **Kakashi :** Laissez des reviews et à la prochaine !

 **Mwa :** J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus! En raison de problèmes familiaux je n'ai pas pu poster la suite de ma longue fic' à chapitre mais la suite est dès aujourd'hui en ligne! Gros bisous mes dangos!

 **Réponse à la review de marco29830 :** Je sais que le caractère des personnages est très très OOC et je suis désolée si cela t'as dérangé mais je n'arrive jamais à conservé le caractère froid de Sasuke. Je considère qu'il ne se comporte comme cela dans le manga que pour se protéger et je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête l'image d'un garçon brisé et instable émotionnellement. Ensuite, je sais que c'est rapide mais comme c'est un OS, je ne voulais pas faire d'ellipse de plusieurs mois ou encore détailler les débuts de leur relation dans le détail parce que j'en aurais eu pour 60 chapitres! Et je sais que Sasuke pleure pour un rien mais, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette image de fragilité qu'il renvoie dans le manga. Après c'était, je le conçois peut être un peu exagéré... En tout les cas, merci de ta review! J'essayerais d'améliorer ces points dans mes autres histoires! Kiss

 **Réponse à la review de SallyDMakoto :** Merci pour ta review! Ils sont xhouw hein? Je sais que le passé de Sasuke est un peu moins guimauve mais bon, sinon y'aurais pas eu d'histoire XD! Contente que ça t'es plus! Kiss


End file.
